In The Way Of The Cardinal
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Eventually , the pair spiraled within the grasp that the darkness had on them fell on the floor in the drowning haze,like a dream they dreamt long before they knew ,everything drew blank ,and not remembering ever meeting another once again.AU\ tragedy Rom
1. Chapter 1

In The Ways Of The Cardinal

~ Chapter One ~

Rivaling Paths Down The Darkside Of Oz

**~ This is one of my stories I had written along time ago, but although it may be a strange ride ,you'll have fun anyway for you won't understand everything completely until the end.. Lots of breadcrumbs are left along the way.I Welcome you on a journey with me on a wild ride with Inuyasha and the gang ..This is a AU ,but with a dark kick, funny moments,and with hidden memories from the past not of their own, soon joining them..Please I hope you enjoy! I do not own Inuyasha...~**

For years , in Tokyo,Japan: the four major highschools continued their rivals towards the others opposite them, and for what it seems like ages. Nobody really knew how the war started, but only knew that when years left behind by the seniors leaving them, handing them the torch downwards to the underclassman, and were expected to carry on with the tradition in the end.

Each highschool named after it's cardinal direction: North Talons, South Timberwolves, East Falcons, and the West Dolphins. Although amongst their prank wars, between their students, groups of changing friends , and relationships , all four of them have something in common , this won't be told at least not yet however, but something deeply hidden within the shadows of darkness is certaintly brewing once again..It was the start of a new year filled with new funnier but evil pranks , infidelity, betrayal , ever changing relationships, friends becoming enemies, and vice versa, including one accidental murder... Now that you know the general information ,you will now be brought to the very begining of that fateful ,but tragic year.

~ Two Years Before~

Leashing The Flame

Senior Year

At the central campus , that linked all four schools in the heart of Tokyo, students gathered in the certain areas for registration, and where the four logo's representing each school were displayed. In the middle of the commotion , once everyone was centered in the courtyard ,and after the gates were opened ,the abrupt cease of the music from the center stage where a small sound system could be played ,had everyone attention to the quiet. Before long ,the cheer team from North dressed in black and silver tops and short skirts, could be seen entertaining the crowd. The sultry sway of their hips, joined with their erotic chants, and in it ,the scandalous play on words, when expliciting their new cheer for the new upcoming football season.

' Come On Move It faster,

Step up ,Harder ,Faster

Take it, Jus' like I like It

Step in , make it stronger

Slam it! Ya know ya got it!

.1 Hell ya Baby!'

While a large part of the male population was drooling , the others kept their desires hidden for fear of the wrath would be severe , and only grew with their jealous girls spitting nails because of the effects currently having a tight hold on the males, theirs or not. Once schedules were planned and forms were completed , the students filed out to their cars ,and go about their enjoyment of their last weekend of Summer. Although that evening for some had plans to meet at the new club only just recieving as they left the school gates. It was a underground club and from what the flyers with the invites say it's having their grand unveiling tonight, and the club , _The Dark Side Of Oz _ came at a very good time. At least, so they thought.

So from North Kagome, and Kanna went ahead of their boyfriends Renkotsu ,and Naraku ,with their friends Jaken and Miroku , promising to meet up with the girls as soon as they could for one reason or another. Shippo, Kouga ,Hakkaku ,Eri, Muso , Ryokotsu,and Suikotsu carpooled in Kouga's Hummer from South. Sango , Sesshomeru ,Kagura , Bankotsu , Myoga, Mukotsu and Jijenji, leased a limo on short notice down to the club from the West .Last but not least from the East, Inuyasha took his best friend Rin on the back of his motocycle , because Kikyo backed out at the last minute for not being able to get out of work. Ayame , Hakodoshi, and Jakotsu rode in Jakotsu's Charger.

Once the directions on the flyer lead them walking down a darkened alley, that dead end before the back of the Italian Resturant, after parking in a abandoned parking lot. It used to be a motel but was now left with the remains of a mysterious fire back in the seventies. Some say it was haunted , and others said it was because of lacking of funds to finish tearing it down, but nobody knew for sure. At the end of the darkening dead end that they started towards ,where the music pounded the concrete at their feet , stood a somewhat uninviting looking storm shelter door.

The door that served as the entrance to the club appeared to be drizzled in bloody crimson over the black paint within the shadows. Two burley men in black suits with the most longest white hair they ever seen ,and if it wasn't for the youth in their faces , they would've thought it would've been a trap for them to the old geezers lunatical musings ,or at least what the males soon thought. They were soon welcomed by the the odd men standing guard over the door, in a voice that slithered down their spines ,and made their skin crawl for some reason.

Inside the clubs entrance laid a yellow brick spiraled, puzzled staircase, that wrapped itself along the borders of the walls through the middle of the ceiling , and along the side walls before going down, with glass railings encased in steel . It took a little while to figure the way because within the appearant size from outside ,it was somewhat bigger than imagined , and being like a puzzle ,made things difficult. It was easy to find yourself where you started , another room entirely, or a trap door, until you finally came to the dance floor, or at least one of them.

The walls, matched the door ,black with dripped red paint as if it were blood running down them. The floors and ceilings were sometype of marbled ,mirror glass ,but from the ground floor ,or at least what you thought was the ground floor ,and one would look seeing the night sky instead of their reflection or that sight of the dance floor on the celling. The tables and chairs were shaped like champange gobblets, with bubbling crimson or blue liquid traveling up the stem , and lower part of the flute. Underneath the liquid seemed to be a odd , but self sustained flames , fiercely waving it's scorching tendrils againts the bubbling current. Topped off with a small tablecloth , drapped over in a dark blue hues, and left with a single black rose in the center within a swirled rose and white colored vase.

The bar offsetting the dance floor was simular to the tables and chairs to complete the eery glow, but was in the shape of a cresent moon. Large pillars made froom glass filled with purple billowing smoke, lined the room that served as private dance stages, but instead of being held up by a pole , it was structured around a gothic pillar. At this point , a straight way to get there wasn't found at the moment with no obvious way leading the way up them. To the one side though did have dancing poles for the almost nude club dancers and whomever wanted to take part.

Portrayed alongside the bloodied walls within the golden frames were framed moving pictures frozen in the photographs. They were simular to the movies of which the club was partually named from ,except they carried much darker undertones than the familar tale one would remember.

The first one was of the girl that was once trapped into the mirror dressed in white ,a mother to the odd one with the pumpkin head , and answered to the name of this time in the photo was the same girl being carried by her son , carrying it's cracked pumpkin head in her arms while he carried her. The girl was limply bleeding in his green stem like hands , while she held together the pieces of his head , and her blood soon ran down from her. The man and the carried woman glitchingly moved towards the mirrors end as though it was coming right at you.

Another was of the Tin Man , visciously tearing himself apart with his own hands that were fillled with rage , and the oil puddled around his crazed form as if it were blood. Next to it had one with the cowardly lion , holding his still beating heart, torn out by his own bloodied hands , and while on his knees ,seemingly begging for something. The scarecrow was positioned in the one further down ,torn apart and thrown into a pile into what looked like logs for a fire,with his head staring shockinly from the burning flames , and screaming into unhearing ears. As the scarecrow watched Dorothy , maniacally chuckling with maddening glee upon her face. Dorothy continues to turn the pit level to roast the little pup , known as Toto ,and currently basting around on a spick.

Once finally making it towards the bar , Kagome and Kanna settled on the crimson stools to order drinks , when one surprisingly wrapped two muscular arms around his waist. Smiling sweetly before turning her black corset formaled clad form ending at her mid thigh to find herself somewhat crestfallen. Kagome was only left to find that it wasn't who she had hoped , it wasn't Renkotsu. Instead she soon found the boy , who mistakely embraced her , was someone who she had in her life laid eyes on.

"What the hell ! I don't know what you want buddy but it's definately not here"Kagome screamed before pushing him back away slightly

"Oh sorry about that my mistake ,I thought you were someone else.. Can I buy you a drink or something Miss? Um I don't think I met you before , My name is Inuyasha"

"No, thankyou , there's no need it's just you spooked me . I am not used to be fondled and gropped by strangers. My name is Kagome and next to me in white is my friend Kanna" Kagome spoke introducing herself and her frind sitting next to her in a white of the shoulder cocktail dress to bring out her short dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hey ":Inuyasha returned while sipping on his beer

"Hi " Kanna and Kagome answered guzzling down theirs

Movements were heard making their their way towards them , and before it's presence was known Inuyasha felt a little uneasy somehow , like something was missing. Soon Kanna's date Naraku came forward to pull her into her embrace , and before Rin came to stand next to Inuyasha. After the introductions were traded , Naraku turned his tired gaze on the girl that seemed to be waiting for something ,and guessing that it would be her boyfriend that he came with , Naraku intervened.

"Heya Kagome ,Renkotsu got a little frustrated when trying to get to you so he told me to protect you until he calmed down before he blew up the place in keeping persitent about following me down." Naraku soothed

"Dammit! This sucks, well maybe I could.. Hey where's Miroku ,maybe I could get him to dance with me?" Kagome sighed

"Where do ya think ?What is he always doing? Miroku is probally doing what he's best at ,being the manhore he is..." Naraku sighed and Kanna giggled

"Kagome, I am sure Inuyasha here will dance with you in a little bit ..Won't ya Yashie?" Rin teased

" Sure.." Inuyasha blushed a little why he all of a sudden why he felt like this...this strange feeling..

'Something isn't right, I don't think .I don't know why but I feel off for some reason' Inuyasha though while looking at the sky in the ceiling

Everyone was seated at the large round table before Kagome turned ,accidentaly caught something rather pecular ,and gasped to see Renkotsu making his way downstairs ,but that wasn't what surprised her, it was what was obliviously keeping him. Renkotsu was currently wrapping his arms around a slim woman ,with a red speghetti straped dress with inky locks and her lips seemed to be all over him. Naraku slyly moved his sights towards where he noticed Kagome's eyes to be currently drawn to . Upon noticing ,Naraku firmly stood ,offering his hand toward Kagome to comfort her.

"May I Kagome? Dance with me?" Naraku spoke understandingly and earning her nod ,took her to the dance floor .

After Naraku and Kagome left for the dance floor ,Inuyasha and Rin followed to dance to the music that was currently playing until he looked over to Kagome because he smelt the smell of salt coming from her,and before he could ask if she was okay ,Inuyasha gotten his own heartbreaking shock of his own. Above Kagome 's head from the corner of his eyes ,he found a man with black hair to his mid back ,wearing a black silk shirt, and black dress pants,and who was all over his girlfriend once Inuyasha began to lean down to Rin's ear to inform her he had to go take care of something ,looking up to the stairs ,and to see that the couple was no longer there,but he was sure he knew what he saw. Walking back to the table ,following Naraku and Kagome ,Inuyasha led Rin back to her seat.

Kagome soon realized Inuyasha's change of mood ,as she continued to stare ,and noticing as it was now. The man dressed in a crimson dress shirt with a pair of black jeans and a studded belt ,that hid beneath his jet black hair flowing down his back,behind him .His present stare gave away that he was beyond tense for some reason and blended with his glare to kill, but for the moment she let it go. Kagome, Rin , and Kanna began towards the dance floor with four pairs of eyes on them, unbeknownst to the oblivious girls dancing without a care in the the table was left with Naraku, and Inuyasha ,with a newely arriving ,drunk Miroku.

"Hiya Miroku? How many times have you gotten near buried alive by your cursed affliction?Show me how many fingers?" Naraku teased while seeing Miroku counting his fingers before giving up , and earning a confused look from Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about it . You don't want to know but unfortunaltely like us .I am sure you will know soon enough."Naraku informed

"I lost count but all of them was so worth it to touch those delightfull sweetness!" Miroku sighed dazedly

"Hey ya okay there man you kinda look like Kagome over there was ..It wouldn't have to do with..Oh shit! Don't tell me the girl Renkotsu was stuffing his tongue down her throat ,wasn't anyone of importance?"Naraku said realizing

" Yea , you can say that! Who in the fuck is that ,Renkotsu?" Inuyasha asked

" Renkotsu is Kagome's boyfriend of two years and she is?" Naraku asked piecing things together

"My girlfriend Kikyo, and ,my soon to be ex girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled slamming another shot of vodka, with a beer chaser, and without noticing that his eyes were almost completely glazed over by red.

Turning his head ,Inuyasha turned quickly to check on Rin ,and noticing that someone had took notice of the girl ,but if he only took notice as of to whom. Instead his sights took in one that's scent captivated his beast complete attention in more ways then one somehow and seemed to pin him still . Kagome started dancing toward the lone new friend sitting now by himself ,as Naraku went to dance with Kanna.

" Inuyasha would you like to dance with me ?" Kagome asked slightly tipsy

Without words, Inuyasha rose before walking over towards her, pulling her against his chest, and leading her back until she leaned up on a nearby wall in a dark corner of the room. Looking up and Inuyasha began to move to the song but it didn't take long before the temptation got the better of him. Soon because of the erotic sway and bump of their bodies touching the last of his control quickly fell away when Inuyasha made his move.. Leaning down to catch her face,raising it slightly to look at him, and Inuyasha finally closed the distance between taking her lips greedily into his.

The kiss was rough at first but then it became more demanding before he released them to look at her once again. Once melting chocolate met that of his burning desire for her in his fiery red gaze, something came over as she shivered before catching the love blending into the mix,and before she found her voice to confirm what she was seeing .Inuyasha beat her to it realizing that what he saw come through with the memories that weren't of his own , not in this time anyway, and in the end it wasn't lost to her, then he spoke.

"Kagome...My Mate.." Inuyasha sank his lips against hers once again catching every moan coming from her sweet mouth

Eventually , the pair spiraled within the grasp that the darkness had on them fell on the floor in the druken haze, like a dream they dreamt long before they knew everything drew blank ,and not remembering ever meeting another once again . It was like someone didn't want them to remember , and it was as soon as the scream from someone behind them they were once taken from each other again.

Although before they did once again forget something happened between them and took them much farther than should have been allowed , unbeknownst to them. Before the blinding light took away their ability to see , and the following chaos that followed after the fell unconscious , two from the shadows and with the fallen couple remerged into darkness. Even if they are forced to forget , Inuyasha and Kagome now have something they can't take away until they can find away back to each other someday . For the marks on their souls bound by the hidden spot on their neck , and for the small miracle growing inside her...

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~ Chapter Two ~

Remnants Of The Yellow Brick Road

By Inuyashas Youkai

Waking up with a start from the faded and distorted images swiming inside Inuyasha's head. Reaching up with both clawed hands to rub and sooth for the relief of the dull throb lingering in his skull. Momentarily giving up frustratingly, while his senses sought the comforting quiet within the dark ,and slowly sunken his face in the crater formed by his joined hands.

Looking over to his nightstand ,where his patience was being tried once again as it normally did every morning ,with a shrill of a high pitched wails from his alarm clock .At least until it's end came with his awaiting wrath ,sending it to its grave in pieces, and then tossed to join the others he'd destroyed within that same week. On the floor ,in the corner of the room that screamed colors of red and silver, had sifted with the remains of the battle of wills, rivaling against his alarm clock opposing the stubborn reluctance of the set – in – his- ways hanyou.

"Damn blasted thing, serves it right for thinking I wanted to get up before noon! "

"Hey half wit! Mom says and I quote ' Quit daydreaming of ugly green demon master's , posing as pretty damsels in distress, attacked by pink alarm clock poisons ,and get your ass down there before your late for school!' " Sesshomeru teased his brother for his obsessive fantasies he persistantly had of his nonexistant mate as of late

"Shuddup Bastard ! Besides it wasn't a damsil in distress ,actually I am not even sure if it wasn't a girl . I am not even positive if I know the person but I keep seeing the same blurred image , everytime I close my eyes. Whomever it was sure did seem like they liked to get themselves into alot of trouble though ."Inuyasha said to whomever still listened while throwing on some clothes quick ,and followed after his brother to meet the rest of his family for breakfast

" Thinking of your mate again are we?" Sesshomeru taunted

" No, I don't think so , for I am not gay if its a guy .Although I can't explain it ,everytime I see the muted outline of the person I feel an incessive need to protect this person ,but even though the voice seems muffled it does seem to be feminine .I can't be sure though ." Inuyasha confirmed in a daze not realizing who had in fact asked him the question

"Suit yourself but those are the signs of a sensing demon searching to find it's lifemate." Sesshomeru gleamed with amusement

"How? When I don't even know this person, Or seen for that matter before?Besides I have my girlfriend Kikyo" Inuyasha threatened with a unknown demise for the one making fun of his current matter at hand

" Maybe ,but though you may have not have yet met .I assume that you ,which is possible ,had caught onto it's scent" The boys turned to the voice of their father Mr Taisho staring back at them with knowing eyes

~ Changing Path's~

Forced to throw yourself to someone else's mercy ,to bow within the small confinements of where the porcelean throne sat itself moving slightly from side to side in her vision, and to pay penance for the forgotten events the night before . Kagome finally spilling the undigested contents presumably from the previous meal comsumed last night, though now a indistinguishable mess, and soon her present torture faded to dried heaved gags. Standing to finish cleaning after the not so subtle reminder of the now rancid chunks of chicken curry ,then double – checking over herself before the critical eyes staring back at her in the mirror ,and with a shrug turning away out of door to grab her coat.

Dressed in a pair of black form fitting hip huggers and a red long sleeve bodysuit ,and jean jacket . Kagome then smiled when walking down the stairs ,just in time to hear the honk coming from the car chugging up to her front lawn. Coming out through the door and staggering towards the somewhat hyper girl seemingly bouncing to the music in the seat of her car waving at Kagome when Sango caught sight of Kagome. The Volkswagon Beetle ,that her friend had insisted on driving even after her dad had offered to help her buy another one ,refused. Although it was cool ,yellow body with flames caught at the four corners of the car, and exploding from the start of the hood and the back hatch ,mirrored the same ferocious stilled flames, had seen better days in the dependably running aspect.

Kagome's long lasting best friend from her childhood ,Sango , although now going to a different school than she did both both remained close. Also with their close friendship managed to escape the drama caused by the prank wars between their schools and most of the time just sat back and watched the offered enteratinment . Once inside and closing her door from the passenger side,Kagome had turned with a smile to her friend dressed simular to her , except instead of black they were baggy blue jeans with chains on them and a black and blue concert shirt, to greet her savior friend for the ride today.

"Heya Kagome ! Ouch you okay ? You don't look so good , you look a little pale like you seen a lost ghost or someone found your dead puppy" Sango nonchalantly teased to make her smile but instead induced a concocted image into Kagome's mind ,as her world began to spin

Blinking away the dizzing hazed form of two glowing blood drenched orbs rolling around on the ground ,of their own accord to catch the sight of the surrounding noise, and between them was a stragically placed mirror ,within her mind ,and then with a start finally coming back to the real world of Sango frantically shaking her.

"What!" Kagome snapped

"Are you alright ! You kinda left me for a bit there?" Sango questioned before she roared her car to life

"Yea I am fine , now you were saying ?" Kagome asked

"I said are you feeling okay?" Sango asked suspiciously

"Yea ,though I think I am getting sick ,and for some reason I feel kinda out of it today. Maybe I caught what had been going around school" Kagome convincingly lied

"So what are you in for today ,Kagome?" Sango amused loudly while pulling out the old girl from her friends drive

The said girl sitting next to her in the passenger seat ,leaned back and smirked "Actually today , besides meeting up with Bankotsu ,we plan to meet so we can go to our lookout point to see ther faces to the surprise, the girls and myself left at South"

"Okay ,and what exactly kind of surprise did you possibly leave them this time" Sango inquired noticing the evil glint in her friends eye,even further bringing about her curiosity

"Why don't you just skip class with us about fourth period and meet us up at the overlooking hill to the football field at South high?" Kagome snickered

"Alright , I 'll meet ya there but just you better tell that perverted lech to keep his hands to himself !" Sango said while pulling up to the sidewalk to drop off Kagome before heading to her school

"I'll try but you know how Miro gets around the girls ,it's all boobs and ass for his groping pleasure.I would hit him but I think he's one of those who like pain..Cya later Sango and thanks for the ride"

"No problem cya later Kagome"

~ The Rising UpRoar At Fourth~

Arriving to their planned meet up spot ,Kagome found herself the only one there , being early to catch the whole experiance of the wrath brough to them by Bankotsu and herself at today's practice game between the South and East. Though the greedily and impatiently awaiting girl didn't have to wait for long before muscular arms folded themselves around her waist ,pulling her close to warm hard chest..

"Hello beautiful " Bankotsu whispered against her lobe from behind

"Hey Bankybear" Kagome sighed leaning into his jean and wifebeater clad warm body

It was then while nuzzling her neck Bankotsu had somehow picked up on a hidden, very slight scent that wasn't there before ,and to him shouldn't be there. It wasn't long before Kagome's warmth was suddenly pulled away when the man who once held her had violently pushed her away from him a little, to look at her face.

"Why, do you smell like wet dog ,Kagome?" Bankotsu sneered jealously

"Oh that I didn't realize I had , but maybe it's because I feel a little under the weather today is all" Kagome mused

Taking a whiff in her direction to confirm her words, Kagome scent was indeed off so Bankotsu dismissed his previous concerns when something that he could have gave to her to change her scent slightly ,emerged, and then reveling in the thought Bankotsu smiled. Once Kagome was back within Bank's embrace ,padded footsteps followed behind fiercely rushing movements before Bankotsu was knocked abruptly off his feet. The sudden action caused Kagome to stumble aroundto prevent her fall , before standing to confront her boyfriend's attacker with eyes of gold that had appeared in front of her, and with screams of said man's name trailing him.

"Inuyasha Wait!"

"Shaddup Kikyo ! Stay behind me !"

"Why you dogbreath ! WTF? I told you that I was sorry for hitting on your Ice Queen before ..Belive me if I would've known my mistake of thinking she was my girlfriend I wouldn't come within miles length of the wench had I known! Besides I have my Kagome ,who recently proved herself a worthy mate beacuse today I learned from her scent she's expecting my..." Bankotsu said from the spot within Kagome's thick locks then caught onto something he didn't much like

"What the hell? " Bankotsu stepped aside looking frantically between his mate and the others that were now staring at him like he had grown a second head

Hey guy's what up ?" Sango arrived with Miroku following behind with a handprint on his face and his hand currently rubbing it encouraging the dreamy look he had in place

"My dear Sango must you be so rough?"

Before long after , without warning, Bankotsu quickly lunged forward and slammed his open palm across Kagome's face ,then punched the unexpecting hanyou into his gut. Following a briskly pained whine from Kagome , a threatening scream from Sango ,and a menacing growl from the hanyou filled into the air before Bankotsu turned to leave. A whistle was heard to interfere with the situation quickly getting out of your hand ,and splitting the group up.

Behind the one bearing the whistle came two other people that had them scowling quietly, one being the principle at North ,where Kagome and Bankotsu went ,and the other principle from East, where Kikyo and Inuyasha had attended. A stout woman in a pair red pants ,and a silk dress shirt,with her hair pinned back in a slickened bun , represented the East by the name of Kaede. While a tall , proud ,elder Inu Youkai dressed in black slacks and a white dress shirt , and his silver hair billowed past him as he moved ,reigned the north , going by Mr Taisho.

~ Pitiful Lollipop Guild And The Munchkins Who Taste After Them~

Once the obvious physical disagreement had been broken up , the students were gathered together and soon started being led away from the scene to their office. It was until after another whistle was blown, a sudden burst of laughter ,giving them pause then turning towards the one who had once cupped her face, cringing in pain .It was then to their shock she was currently pointing her fingers into another direction ,while rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically ..

"Haha They . She . haha. He. haha. Damn. haha. Look Ridiculous...!"

"..."

Once numerous eye's followed towards the direction ,the obviously crazed girl was pointing following until it came within sight.. Sango's expression was priceless as her eyes now bugged out from her head, and sparkling with mirth, soon joining her friends seemed as though her long time friend had somehow confused the males, coming through the thin wall of paper ,from choosing between the cleasing abilities of shampoo for the camoflaging effects of their hair.

Because now they rushed with renewed sense of style and fiercely attacking the players of the opposite players. While it seemed Kagome's old partner in crime , Bankotsu had donethe very same with different results to the cheerleeders that were now deeply engaging in a catfight against the opposing rivals, and obviously placing the blame where they felt it belonged for their current state of embarrasment ,instead of the real instigators Kagome and her recent ex.

While the guys including : Shippo , Kouga , Hakkaku, and Muso brought about a new shade of pink . Among the girls: Eri, and Yuka ,both were sporting a sickly shade of green .

"Your Terrible !" Sango said in between giggles

" Me ? Nah...Never ! I was only here to show my support to our fellow student body members..." Kagome sarcastically returned

Soon others joined in with the two in their present amusement towards the presented entertainment, and for a short time removed them from the one at hand.

_Almost to short..._

"Ms Higarashi ?" Mr Taisho ,her principle interupted her once he picked up on a familar scent ,coming in shortened bouts from her spouts of outright amusement ..

_' Interesting indeed..'Taisho noticed her deep in thought ,then turned towards his son currently being held by Kikyo,and while soon his ambers crashed with his in a unreadable stare_

"Yes ,Mr Taisho ?"Kagome asked sweetly gaining back her elder's attention

"Um ,yes . You wouldn't know anything of these events would you ?" Mr Taisho spoke then for a moment meetiing Kaede's eyes and recieving her nod

"Nope! Nothing, nothing at all, Mr Taisho ..." Kagome answered nonchalantly

"Very well ,everyone please follow me ..." Kaede strictly commanded

The two leaders from North and South continued forth to a place , where together they could sort out the current mess, already set in motion ,and befallen them once again...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~ Chapter Three ~

~ Distortions Within Crumbled Remains Of The Emerald City , Inside The

Growing Darkness , Seizing Control Of The Four Souls Of The Shikon~

By Inuyashas Youkai

_~The Four Souls~_

The four souls described are from the shinto philosophy of Naobi (直霊): Aramitama (荒魂, _Courage_), Nigimitama (和魂, _Friendship_), Kushimitama (奇魂, _Wisdom_) and Sakimitama (幸魂, _Love_). When a person contains these for spirits at their maximum, such as Midoriko, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil. Though when it was within the grasps of the priestess Kikyo the evil wrapped a taunt grasp around her seeking vegengance because she was weak, but after her predessor came about to fall into her place , Kagome, something came to pass quite differently indeed , and one that fought to surpass life granted in the next just to be one within her soul, and the ties that came with it.

The fluctuations within the jewel once the soul of its guardian was found grew thick with malice as from the hands that now coveted it turned it dark , releasing blackeness of the ones soul , searching for the light as it once posssesed with the grasp of its previous master, unknown to her. Now the jewel ruled by the parts of the jewel sided with the evil clutches ever since the moment the vile creature took it from its protective haven where balance within the soul existed , and in the end caused the destruction that followed , the death that reined afterwards ..

Nothing within that time seemed to exist afterwards , as though it was wiped from the earth , or the reaction from the from the power emersed from the conflicting conbination caused everything to be just fall away into the flowing dust in the skies from which it came.

The creature whom sought to possess it still roams hidden , and appears to seek control of the ones whom once opposed him through the jewel itself. Not that the reincarnations brought to this life exist within the jewel, but as the parts of the shikon fight against one another to exume the discarded waste the majority didn't want , like in the past with the new masters heart , unintentually erected a barrier around itself to shield it , but unknowingly also formed around those who had once held its protection intact in a past life.

Aramitama (荒魂, _Courage_) , one of those merged within the darkness bred within the spider stood about 5'6 , once took the image of a beatutiful moth youkai but the evil cause his sight to distort with the greed bestowed in Menomaru . It's greenish blue hair lenthened down past his waist with small ringlets at the bottom, boardering his muscular but emotionally stoic features like Sesshomeru . While the build was neither portly or muscular ,but strength within his body just undeveloped, but you'd never see that in the outfit donned on the moth youkai , as it formed around his body like a glove , and made him look like a god. It was like the master it bowed down to now saw fit to ensure that like others that the beast had taken as it's follower didn't betray him as the other 's had.

Kushimitama (奇魂, _Wisdom_) , was the second , and one whom join with its brother Aramitama, against the fight with its sisters Nigimitama (和魂, _Friendship_), and Sakimitama (幸魂, _Love_) for supremacy. While his brother stood true to himself as a moth demon, Kushimitama was that of a magestic crow now manefesting the grotesque features of the darkeness within, instead of those once bestowed on him. His wings no longer flew , with the feathers withered away to the wind , and his once graceful features fell away in exchange to his hideous three eyed batty visage you see now, but to him like his brother as he stood 4'8 saw it a fair exchange for the chance to have complete control of itself in the jewel , and to finally be freed from the cell that Midoriko erected.

Nigimitama (和魂, _Friendship_), and her sister Sakimitama (幸魂, _Love_) , were both close in their will to seek out in its hidden agenda while fighting amongst their brothers to seek out the soul that at one time balanced the four souls, making them whole. While Nigimitama was a serpentine youkai much like her ancestor Ryuukotsusei , but didn't have the rage as he had for the ones many moons had they passed , as Sakimitama was that of a bird.

Though together as they both searched while they fought, never had they expected what they found or that they had. For it seems that their souls within this new existence they were placed , found each other as though to one another they were drawn somehow, and coincidentaly against the wishes of whom sought to control them within the jewel one had placed them convienently so this would happen. Nevertheless they in some way were infact together once again , in different forms , and two for a moment knew of the path within their past when the briefest of contact emerged between the two...

Kagome and Inuyasha

Of Course when the knowledge of this unfolded without knowing to what extent caused a uproar needless to say , causing great punishment to all of the four souls by their guardian ...

Naraku.

~ On The Outside ~

Once the students involved in the ruckus when the four elders , serving as their principles found the outburst only waiting to happen , were led into a large room , and told to be seated until their name was called only seemed to heighten their concern. It seemed as though the adults in the room knew something while looking at the students awaiting to be chastised didn't, and it somehhat unnerved them.

Sitting in a small group everyone sat as followed: Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Bankotsu , Inuyasha and Kikyo, and all were talking quietly to themselves.

" Hey Kagome , is your eye okay , It looks pretty bad? Why in the hell did Bankotsu hit you like that?" Sango whispered while helping applying pressure to the ice pack on the swelling around her friends eye

" How should I know Sango , Fuck this hurts "

Unbeknownst to them while Mr Taisho was speaking a certain attention was on the two with their violet eyes , unknowingly fluctuating between that and the most intriguing amber you'd ever see , in intense curiousity as to why just the sight of only one of the two made him feel something brewing inside him, and it was quite different indeed , but from where or explaining why still escaped him.

Turning slightly to catch a oncoming projectile coming towards him, Inuyasha found that a note to him slyly was contained in the traingular shaped object thrown at him. The note read :

_No matter what you think you know you had done , you know nothing as your actions surpass mine. I don't know when , why , or how it happened but it has been done .. Doesn't matter anymore..Regardless what you may believe you have to do ,Don't repeat the same mistake .. Stay away from Kagome or you may find that what happened in the past , will repeat itself .._

_A friend_

Looking in the direction that the letter was thrown to find only a few empty desks then scanning back to the one that was currently speaking before finding himself thrown from his seat by a unknown weight latter found to be Bankotsu. Inuyasha onece recovering from the blow began tossing back punches in effort to answer the ones given by Bankotsu. As soon as the two were split apart , and all eyes were upon them by the others in the room , the pair still fought with that of their words.

"What the hell is your problem Bankotsu !" Inuyasha sneered

" You ya bastard , I may have made the mistake of making out with your frozen ice maiden over there but thats' all that it went! I didn't go and pup her like you did to mine!" Bankotsu screamed over the rising gasps

" You crazy bastard I didn't touch Kagome ! I barely even know the bitch !"

" Hey my name is not bitch It's Kagome Ka Go Me ! Do ya get it or are ya blind and deaf ! Why would I even get messed up with a asshole like him Bankotsu !" Kagome roared

" Well why don't ya try using your nose ya pathetic mutt once in a while , and you'll see the truth , and maybe you would share it to the stupid wench that would be great!"

" She's your stupid wench not mine , and your mistaken I didn't touch her when I have my own, Kikyo !I am not as stupid or a selfish bastard , enough to confuse myself as to what is mine and what isn't like a cretin as youself" Inuyasha told as he secretly sniffed towards the breeze blowing from the window poised in Kagome's direction..

" Why you ! " Kagome 's body seemed to glow as her aura flickered unknowingly before somewhere within her urged her to call out a familiar spat

"Sit Boy!" A light burst forth from Kagome shortly before she fainted and needless to say pulled the boy Inuyasha to slam and welcome the plaster below before he could finish the comment as to what he picked up within her delicate , and soothing scent..

The only thing before unconsciousness claimed him after being sat was

" Wait!"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~ Chapter Four ~

Maddening Fleeting Remnants

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" You crazy bastard I didn't touch Kagome ! I barely even know the bitch !"_

_" Hey my name is not bitch It's Kagome Ka Go Me ! Do ya get it or are ya blind and deaf ! Why would I even get messed up with a asshole like him Bankotsu !" Kagome roared_

_" Well why don't ya try using your nose ya pathetic mutt once in a while , and you'll see the truth , and maybe you would share it to the stupid wench that would be great!"_

_" She's your stupid wench not mine , and your mistaken I didn't touch her when I have my own, Kikyo !I am not as stupid or a selfish bastard , enough to confuse myself as to what is mine and what isn't like a cretin as youself" Inuyasha told as he secretly sniffed towards the breeze blowing from the window poised in Kagome's direction.._

_" Why you ! " Kagome 's body seemed to glow as her aura flickered unknowingly before somewhere within her urged her to call out a familiar spat_

_"Sit Boy!" A light burst forth from Kagome shortly before she fainted and needless to say pulled the boy Inuyasha to slam and welcome the plaster below before he could finish the comment as to what he picked up within her delicate , and soothing scent.._

_The only thing before unconsciousness claimed him after being sat was_

_" Wait!"_

" Dammit To hell! Not this again!"A very pissed growl came from out of the newly formed hole within the concrete .

" What's the matter Asshole ? Something come down on your small brain , and miraculously made the memory suddenly appear of you stealing what was mine!"Bankotsu raged

" Fuck No ! I still don't remember meeting the bitch, though do recall that what she just did , and if you do that to me again I swear you wench , you will not like what I do to you !" Inuyasha screamed angrily , that is until he had saw the fallen form laid crumpled on the ground..

Though what he saw next, kept trying to distort into that of a different image, one of the same girl , but different , and this one that had formed from within his mind had been surrounded in blood .

Once the image fell to the one it truely was , as quickly as it had came , Inuyasha had shaken his head to remove himself of the thought then returned to the sight of the fallen girl surrounded by the their students , with the exception of Bankotsu, himself , and Kikyo..

"Kagome .. wake up you have to get up ! Come on you scarying me ! " Sango's screams for her friend , as they waited for help to arrive , as Mr. Tasho just had gotten of his phone..

Again within his head heard those same screams that were coming from Sango presently , but the girl then screaming for the girl within his thoughts seemed younger, and her voice more muffled , and still her words were the same , as she called for her friend named Kagome, in either time..

Suddenly the doors were through back to reveal a sight that kept wanting to play games inside his head , as Inuyasha looked at him. It seemed as though one the resulting victims of this Bankotsu's , and Kagome's wrath had been a friend of theirs , well it appeared more Kagome's with the way he spoke, but one thing was for certain, Inuyasha didn't much like him .

" Bankotsu , what the fuck ! I am going to kill you ! Why did you let this happen , and what the fuck did you do to Kagome... ?" A very pink wolf roared ..

"Why you want a crack at the bitch!"

"No ! I don't hit girls ya bastard ! Although now that you bring it up .. Yes I will take the girl .. She was mine anyways , before you came in and stole her from me in the first place , ass.. And for what ?" Kouga yelled before standing at Kagome's side , ignoring a emerging growl from within the back ground , and then leaned over to pick her up within his arms.

"Ya know what ! Take the Bitch ! I don't want her !" Bankotsu retorted angrily.

" Kouga Someone will meet you too escort the both of you out , would you need any assistance from there?" Mr Taisho inquired knowing that he would soon be watching those missing from his pack from some time , for over a millenia, many ..

" I'll be fine , but I aint taking her home so she will be at my place , until further notice , and after I can make sure she won't be left alone .."

"Very well .. We'll inform her parents ..." Kaede advised ..

" What the fuck don't you people know anything ! Her parents have been dead for sometime , as well as the rest of her family for years ..Now I am all she has left , besides Sango"

" Aye .. Wait , thats not right her records say ..." Kaede questioned ..

"Who the fuck do you think her guardian is wench ! Do not even think about it , else it'll be your heads !" Kouga sneered as he recieved knowing looks by that of Mr Taisho , and Kaede herself , then left with a frantic Sango following somewhat behind .

Once the trio left , everything that had happened or was, had certainly left a confused and pissed off hanyou, all because he didn't know how to explain it.

' Why do I feel that something is wrong about this whole thing ? Someone knows something , and yet it is kept hidden .. What the fuck is going on?'

After the students were then released , returning to class or ditch , and go home . The hanyou was still stuck within his thoughts as he walked towards that of his bike with his girlfriend somewhat behind , and yacking about something , but for the life of him if asked , he would have a clue. A command called from within the office doors , as his father was summoning him , and without haste excused himself from Kikyo , with a soft appology , a promise to visit later.

As soon as Inuyasha came in to see that of Mr. Taisho , after he closed the door , and found that he never would thought as to what his dad had in mind , not in a million years.

" Inuyasha , what I have called you in for is that I need a favor to ask of you ?"

" What's that ?"

" I need you to look over the Kagome girl ..."

"What ? Hell No ! Did you see what the hell she's capable of , or what she's done to me ?"

" Inuyasha , please .. This girl , she's of great importance, and we need to make sure that her safety is intact. "

"Really ? What is exactly of this great importance anyway ?"

" Not important Inuyasha , the only thing that you need to know is that she is , the rest doesn't matter , not really.. She really don't have to know that you are doing it .."

"Whatever Though I think I should have some right about what I am getting into here, if I am going to have any sort of involvement !"

" I wish I could son , but my presence still being in the school depends on what I know to keep quiet , because of it's nature.. I' am sorry .."

" So how am I supposed to find the bitch ! "

" Do you remember what she smelled like ?" Mr. Taisho teased .

" Actually I do ..."Inuyasha smirked knowing what his father meant , using her scent he was to track the bitch ..

_She smells like a oddly familar, calming scent , one haven't smelt in a long time .._

_Vanilla & Sakura _

_'_Ready or not bitch , here I come !'

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~ Chapter Five~

The Trails Of The Forgotten Draws Near

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Last Time ~

_As soon as Inuyasha came in to see that of Mr. Taisho , after he closed the door , and found that he never would thought as to what his dad had in mind , not in a million years._

_" Inuyasha , what I have called you in for is that I need a favor to ask of you ?"_

_" What's that ?"_

_" I need you to look over the Kagome girl ..."_

_"What ? Hell No ! Did you see what the hell she's capable of , or what she's done to me ?"_

_" Inuyasha , please .. This girl , she's of great importance, and we need to make sure that her safety is intact. "_

_"Really ? What is exactly of this great importance anyway ?"_

_" Not important Inuyasha , the only thing that you need to know is that she is , the rest doesn't matter , not really.. She really don't have to know that you are doing it .."_

_"Whatever Though I think I should have some right about what I am getting into here, if I am going to have any sort of involvement !"_

_" I wish I could son , but my presence still being in the school depends on what I know to keep quiet , because of it's nature.. I' am sorry .."_

_" So how am I supposed to find the bitch ! "_

_" Do you remember what she smelled like ?" Mr. Taisho teased ._

_" Actually I do ..."Inuyasha smirked knowing what his father meant , using her scent he was to track the bitch .._

__She smells like a oddly familiar, calming scent , one haven't smelt in a long time ..__

__Vanilla & Sakura __

__'___Ready or not bitch , here I come !'_

_TBC.._

_And Now , Onward With The Story Without Further ado,_

_I present The Next Chapter To __In The Way Of The Cardinal.__... _

_Chapter Five The Trails Of The Forgotten Draws Near -_

Foolishness In The Ways Of Scaring Crows,

Whilst Staying Quiet Within The Echoes Etched In The Ways Of

Forged Tin Cursed With Age, Continuing On The Path Of The Forgotten In The

Search Of A Lost Lion's Courage , With One With Flames In Their Eyes Watching For The Moment

To Strike Chasing after, As Another Chosen Unbeknownst To Anyone , Even The Clueless Himself,

In Order To Follow And Bring The One Who Is Light Forwards To Purge The Endless ,

Neverending Dark.

-Inuyashas Youkai

Presently outside the shelter of the school grounds the earth possessed the skies to shed the angry tears, combined with the fury of demanding throes of thunder to answer the hidden unbalance reigned by one stalking in the shadows. Nevertheless, the one allowed this task proceeded towards the eye of the oncoming storm, carrying the girl , shilded within a protective embrace , as he leapt directly into it , racing towards the promised serene haven chosen to hide, with four other souls leading to follow amongst them. Kouga held Kagome tighter against him to prevent in oblivious in her unconsciousness from getting soaked , and continued in his proposed destination.

The first to follow was that of her friend Sango whom was only a step behind them with a foolish man claiming that in his perverse actions or thoughts were a warranting comfort to the first , as he followed the first in his glutton for punishment, while the girl was only bit glad to oblige in her will to lose him on her trek to catch up with the previous two, but aloof as he was it wasn't to be , perish the thought. About a yard behind , fiercely chasing after the fading trails of the comforting scent from up just ahead, as Inuyasha followed in answering the presence calling him forth . Alas , all the while angry beads of red glared at the beginnings of only what was to come disobediently to his wishes from his hidden seclusion, yet not ever too far away.

By dusk, the one carrying his love unrequited arrived at the place chosen for him to take care of the girl in his arms, unmoving. Momentarily settled within the soft coverlet, snuggled against her still, breathing form upon the bed, as as she remained frozen , with the exception of the movement of her breathing deeply, and the sound of her heartbeat, soft increasingly louder sounds began to escape her lips in a unknown, mantra spoken . To Kouga , when trying to further investigate her words to gain any understanding or meaning, as to what may have been said to him in her out of sorts state, at first appearing to be incoherent mumblings to one dreaming, that is until the words being said gaining in hush scream then became suddenly clear, as he attempted to calm the abruptly distraught aura now forming around her.

Although it was known as to the words being tied together in a language understood, it's meaning was still abeit lost to the now concerned eyes keeping watch upon the silent in quiet turmoil over what those combined words could have meant.

" Cursed is the fall I take upon many. Darkness is the form I break ,for it is isn't without darkness there is light , and light for darkness to emerge once more ,upon the possession I claim with my own blood to protect it's purity , from evil , in endless circles. Alone is the direction chosen until discovery of the firsts , once found to join, lead behind , mistakes forward to be forgotten, corrected in past wrongs, proven in the coming of 't ignore the state of the form of the original , for it is the answer in it's truth,arriving in triumph , opposite of it's brother , drowning in failure."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~Chapter Six~

Madness Comes In All Forms

By Inuyashas Youkai

It is to what defines each one of us , our purpose that also holds the answer, the key to our individuality , alas if that should break or be removed , chaos, and madness insues in response to losing apart of oneself , destroying the ties holding us together , and thus insanity emerges with the carnal need to regain what is now missing , lost in a descent we can no longer reach in our altered state of mind , distorting our sense of being.

-Inuyashas Youkai

A strange glow from within the girl, held protectively under his watch, emerging to form around Kagome, as Kouga observed the odd occurances coming from the one who still appeared to be sleeping. Blackened with ash, twin points poked from under thrown ebony locks of hair , sharpened fangs tore through past her lips encouraging the blood , flowing in slow streams from the corners of her breathing consumed the peaceful fa cod of the numbing quiet to alert of the racing unknown brewing underneath the surface. Brief moments , prior to any answers formulated within Kouga's muddles thoughts in shock of what laid beneath his very eyes, the unveiling of paired orbs flashed outward in violent need for blood , matching the orbs caught within his , carrying a pinkish glow, then there possessor with a swift movement aimed to strike against him, as though they were strangers, when they were nothing but.

The rampid sneers forcefully taken within his ears , as Kouga shook his head while righting himself to stand , only to find the one who he had taken to care for , was now forced somehow to stand against him unknowingly within this new form standing in front of him in place of the girl he once knew laid in his bed. A snarling response was his reward from the now outraged female when it was know that he still stood following her viscous attack. The wolf stood there in obvious shock in observance of what stood merely less than a foot in front of him, and quickly decreasing, as the one before him was quickly diminishing that distance , as she was obsessed with the instinctive want to kill .

" Kagome... Don't cha remember me , it's Kouga ? "

A piercing growl is the only thing that followed.

Thus without pause the female hanyouess , newly born , swiftly came at the wolf to suffice her craving for freshly spilt blood, but as soon as her actions came to plummet upon the escaping prey, the feral predator was suddenly ,and in her mind rudely interrupted , with the door being thrown open with great consequence to the wall , to announce the presence of addition prospective delights rolling within her druel-worthy thoughts. The wolf , suddenly thankful for the interuption to the dire situation with no readily available solutions, he forgave the intruders upon his home, but still none the happy when his sights took in the one chosen to become the seething demonic distraction to his demise. Although his thoughts , as were as the one's saving him from the untimely death by his friend , were interupted by the raging beast , who shared the immediate area with them with a intimidating snare.

" What the fuck !? Kagome ?" Sango gasped .

" Wow , my aren't you a lovely sight , would you do me the honor of bearing my child ? "

"Really stupid?!"Kouga offered shaking his head, while thinking of his next move to restrain the need of bashing the retard over the skull to shut the fuck up.

" Grrrrrrrrrr" Kagome's perturbed form of the pest's in her presence, forcing her to play with her food , pissed her off, and had no qualms voicing it so,

" Shut up Miroku , are you trying to get us killed ?! " Sango screamed , reprimanding him, prior the good hit upon his skull , knocking him silly .

" My thoughts exactly , unless of course you want to lose what you have so freely offered to a transformed newborn hanyou whose only interest is in achieving resolution to her raging blood lust . If thats the case I'll let you to it." The voice of a newcomer voiced what needed to be said, as he feigned walking away.

" No wait ! "Two of the three closeby yelled out, as Miroku , and Sango weren't too keen on becoming lunch for their friend.

" Let the flee infested mutt leave , by the way what the hell are you doing here , don't you have the ice queen with you controlling your every move on a leash .. Wow , I 'am shocked , shit the world's gonna end!" Kouga teased

" I'll just pretent I didn't hear that stupid mongrel .. On the other hand .. Hmmmm.. You really think you have this huh? The proof of you being able to handle this, is astounding in the proof shown within your humble abode , idiot!"

" And you think you can do so much better , right mutt ?!"

" Actually I do , wanna know why? Can you see anything different as to how your friend is now , dopey? Anything at all?"

" You bastard ! Figures it would be you !? Explains why Bankotsu would go all apeshit on your ass , and hurt Kagome! You can't just leave well enough alone can ya mutt , have to leave your stank everywhere ya go for trouble to ensue ! Why ? Don't ya have your ice queen master with her leash commanding your every move!?"

" I'll pretend I didn't hear that wolf -boy ! Besides I didn't do anything - Well nothing that stands true in my recollections , but the scent she omits proves it all the same, regardless. "

Once Inuyasha knew with their forced silence that they other three wouldn't have any objections in him fixing the obvious problem standing across the room watching him with a scowl, glaring at him in warning to mind his steps towards her , and with the promised retributions coming if not heeded to, but instead started to slowly move towards her to force her submission cause he knew at the moment , he'd be the only one who can.

" Grrrrrrrr"

"Hey down wench , I'am not really too pleased about this either , being reunited with my never ending nightmares of the bitch slamming me repeatedly to kiss the ground , coming to life, especially as my god damn life mate, but .. Since I've been cursed with this hell , might as well not being alone in it, so ya might as well start living it with me cause your the bane of mine, as I'll be yours .." Inuyasha barked before throwing his body to crash upon hers , pinning her down in efforts to force his mate to submit to his torment.

Although the bitch in question wasn't going down without a fight...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

In The Way Of The Cardinal

Chapter Seven

Expected Turbalence

By Inuyashas Youkai

Within the mind of the crazed , tempted by something so great , taking over all rational thoughts , not knowing as to what life held before , as everything prior to the trauma, catapulting the dire path becoming foreign to the wild temptation obsessed with its promising reward , becoming nonexistent as the existence up unto the present carries on no more, for the one lured by its presence knows anything but the madness it ensues, by greed.

-Inuyashas Youkai

Thrown instantly catapulted into the air , as his bitch disagreed indifferently to his will for her to submit , and nevertheless of the fact of the amusement she provided in her willingness to fight against him, it also proved to be a pain in the ass as well , knowingly to achieve the action required. Cursing loudly as his back once again reunited with the wall of the wolf's home , and in the same indentation as the last was only taunting him to piss him off further at the hell she represented. Although her actions only grounded out further in stone of his persistence to carry this out all the more.

"Damn you , bitch! " Ripped from his pursed lips , as his form slammed once again away from her , and into the nearest opposite wall , glaring at her angrily roused form.

"Go Fuck yourself ! Not my fault your too stupid to continue this charade , and not listen to the words that are coming out of my mouth ,' go away Stupid Dog!' " The husky feminine growl threw back the taunt that the male heedlessly had tossed at her at the pain she had encourage if only to prove his presence wasn't wanted .

"Nah , no fun playing by myself wench , and why would I when I have you claimed as mine to do it for me ?! Inuyasha egged on .

"You insolent swine, and why is it I would lower myself to be underneath such as yourself hmm?" Kagome's demon insultingly raged , while dodging the male's swipe with his claws in attempt to knock her off balance .

Although, instead of answering her Inuyasha took a moment in observing her , as she spun around in a backwards flip to deter him in his capture of what was his , and in her action , Kagome left a opportunity for him unknowingly. Smirking , the hanyou took it , and chanced it when he leapt at her once more ,as she was landing , grabbed a hold of her tightly around the waist, before tugging forth a clump of her hair within his clawed fingertips . Once getting her right where he wanted her , as she struggled against him guiding both in their landing upon both feet on the ground before twisting her head so that her neck was openly offered towards his greedily seeking eyes , and lowered quickly to plunge his fangs within the mark unknowingly created by himself.

A screaming wail pierced the air as he unrelentingly continued to bear down, and clamp further down his jaw into her supple flesh , violently. Kagome though still fought against his weight demanding every ounce of her to give into his demands, thus encouraging the tearing of flesh to become seared upon the slope of her neck , and the rush of streaming blood to come forth, thrashing as she did so fight against him, forcing the male to growl in response to her disobedience. The others within the small enclosure , forgotten , as all of them unbeknownst to either demonic being had ran , escaping outside while the current issue was at hand between the two, but the sounds of the battle within were heard loud and clear.

"You stupid bitch , ya wanna bleed to death?! Not that my blood running through your veins would make it a easy feat, but you are gonna wish it had when you are forced to listen anyway, so why don't ya just make it easy on yourself and submit to what you already know will be !?"

" Never, I would rather die than to be under the likes of you!"

"Stubborn wench , damn you !" Inuyasha cursed as one of her claws manage to catch the tip of one of his ears, and causing him to tighten his grip upon her neck , in a more increasingly painful hold, making the blackened blind spots to emerge within her Kagome's vision multiplying until she saw no more, blacking out completely.

Once the sounds of erratic movement seized from within, and no longer heard from the three waiting outside, each one moved slowly towards the entrance , one by one then going inside very carefully. There standing , still with the girl now hanging limp within his embrace , Inuyasha attempting to settle himself with gasping breaths , as he pulled her closer to him to prevent ever escaping before releasing his death grip on her neck with his fanged teeth.

" Damn , that was a piece of cake wasn't it , mutt?"

"Shut up, stupid ! I did didn't I ?"

"Whatever" Was the only comeback the wolf could muster, as the sight of his friends collapsed form was hidden within the protective embrace of the mutt.

" Is she okay , Inuyasha?" Sango asked meekly

" She's fine , will be out for a bit i presume because of her stubbornness , and unrelenting need to fight me , but other than that she'll heal . Can someone bring some stuff to wrap her neck. I didn't realize till now how bad she really must have pissed of my demon form to resist me , and while she'll heal . I think it probaly should be bandaged to avoid any further complications. " Inuyasha , still trying to catch his breath stated openly as he observed the angry etched markings , still bleeding , down her neck.

Without words Sango nodded, and moved closer to the hanyou to work on her friend in his arms with Miroku soon following after before anyone could notice to stop him. Although , once a pair of molten gold orbs had , a perturbed warning growl was all it took to freeze the boy's ambitions for life in his spot where he stood, because with newly mated males regardless , tend to be extremely territorial with their newly acquired female, especially with one displaying such a fight in her to resist his claim.

" Grrrrrrrrrrrr"

" What ? I wasn't doing anything other than observing .. Not a worry here , no sir ..Totally innocent here! "Miroku waved around his hands mockingly innocent to attempt to deceptively hide their non innocent descent towards.

"Yea right , you can observe from where you stand stupid idiot.. I don't want you or any male for that matter within smelling range of my mate!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

In The Way Of The Cardinal

~Chapter Eight ~

Fueling The Flames, Provoking To Resist

By Inuyashas Youkai

The group had still remained with the place chosen to hide Kagome , and for those within to look after her , but it wasn't expected to see Inuyasha's involvement , or now influence in things , even to himself when it was only to fulfill his fathers request of him, but now he couldn't help in not being able to refrain in the ways of his deep seeded instincts rushing to the surface to assist caring for her. Although the bitch in his hold only now captivated him within a timelessly old notion for demons , as old as time itself, and with her never ending will to resist him didn't necessarily make anything any that he liked anyone having such control over him , actually the hanyou hated it , but it was something he was having a difficult time at this present moment. His taken mate without much being expressed outwardly , but her determination to prove against otherwise to Inuyasha's claim didn't have to be because the intent was made by Kagome loud , and clear, even while unconscious. It was something that to both , was just done without being completely understood.

Nothing much was said except for pointless conversation just to keep the enclosed small room they were in from giving into the silence that was constantly seemingly nagging to allow it to encase around them. Although until it was obviously observed to how late it was getting , and because of them having to be at school in the morning many of them had to depart. Standing in attempting to move from his spot , as to set on his departure, and so that he could settle his mate in a less tense atmosphere Inuyasha had then made slow motions for the door , while offering his nightly farewells.

"Hey , where do you think you are going !?" Kouga questioned aloud , almost daring the male holding her to keep on his current course of action , so a ass beating could be granted.

"Look .. I don't want to fight you , but I will if I am pushed for at the moment I am lacking much control with my bitch fighting against me still. Don't worry tho I won't let anything happen to her, but I will have to take her someplace safe , and deep inside me tells me that this isn't it , so I am listening to my instincts , taking her elsewhere. I cannot tell you where we are going for now , but we'll keep in touch." The hanyou , Inuyasha breathed as the taunts made by Kouga ignored , making some of his own in his frustration in the need of escaping away from this place for some reason, then leaving quietly shortly after.

The next day at school those whom knew of last nights occurrence weren't necessarily shocked in finding that both Inuyasha , and Kagome were absent , as the reasons explaning it to the office staff were overheard , then spread throughout the crowding sea of nosy classmates. Law officials were also notified of the missing girl that had followed with news coverage , telling of her disappearance and strangely not coming home from school. As for the hanyou Inuyasha , it was offered that he had gotten some strange ailment , and needing to stay at home , this was called in by the elder brother between the siblings.

Although, at the moment only two knew that to be untrue , and with his mate's awakening a third would be certain, but outside her , Inuyasha , as well as his brother Sesshomeru , no one else needed to know. One of them settled himself siting next to large bed that Kagome laid upon, only watching her breath in softly , then releasing a gentle gust from her lips. It had been only a few short hours since they arrived in the secret location that the hanyou chosen for the occasion , but deep within felt as though that his wench would enjoy it , accepting it in time , of a home for her like it was for him. Seeing slow movement underneath the white sheets gave into the excitement for the hanyou that she was finally waking up soon.

Brown eyes flickered open , allowing confusion to set in as her ears frantically swiveled to pick up any clues through sight or sound regarding to the reasons her tired orbs found the one caught by them. But before a word had been uttered , Inuyasha reached out with his hand stroking her cheek , then letting his fingertips fall to allow one graze upon the plumpness of her lip, and pausing there gently to try to answer the questions received through the odd gaze that was given, tho it wasn't voiced till it was known that his motions to keep her quiet kept her silent . Looking back at her then in awe , when finding the visage his eyes now held of her with the changes further borrowing from his likeness, and had to fight against the pull to lose himself in his mate , only then had the hanyou gained the courage to speak.

"Shh .. It's okay , your with me , your safe.. Sleep , you need to heal , and later after you've rested I'll tell you anything you want to know. "Inuyasha huskily pleaded for the wench to listen in concern.

Nodding slightly ,letting her eyelids fall , Kagome followed this time of the demands that bound her , but only due to her body's exhaustion did she relent in refusing to do anything but. Smirking slightly , Inuyasha , relieved that for once she did not fight him, but before his cockiness inflated his big fat headed ego , the wench as he often referred to her now breathed her last statement prior to finally allowing sleep to take her.

"For now, but know that this is far from over , and don't worry I won't forget to finish this .."

Gulping softly , trying to deceive her in covering his growing nervousness with receiving such a statement come so defiantly inside his ears , but not because the threat created within such a warning to him, tho as she wanted it to invoke fear in him towards her , it had done the exact opposite .

"I'd be disappointed if it was , and don't worry I won't let you forget.."

The bold act with him had almost excited him in his curiosities of the bitch , and the best part he would have a very long time to figure her out , whether she wanted to go about it freely, or be her fiery stubborn self in denying him to his birthright in his claim to her . Nevertheless, how either felt about the situation what is could no longer be ignored , but if it was a fight she wanted then a fight the wench will have, a fight for her regardless what was didn't no longer matter, because now she was his , and the hanyou was intent on keeping her. The bitch amused him, his bitch.

TBC...


End file.
